The 1st Annual Hunger Games SYOT (Open)
by TheMattMan999
Summary: ***NOTE: I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH THE HUNGER GAMES OR SUZANNE COLLINS*** now that that's out of the way, this is the start of my hunger games SYOT series where there is no Katniss or rebellion, nor will Katniss or the rebellion ever exist. I don't know how to put it other than that so feel free to submit your tribute; plenty of spots open, and now you know that I suck at summaries.
1. Tribute Forum

Hey guys, it's Matt, I've decided to do a Hunger Games Fanfiction so I need your guys' help for my tributes! Don't set your expectations too high because this is my first story, but I still think this will be awesome!

Alright, here is the Forum, please be as detailed as possible.

Full Name:

Age (12-18):

District (1-12) (choose top three favorite):

Gender:

Personality/Traits:

History (Deaths, newborns, school career, etc.):

Height:

Relative Weight:

Hairstyle:

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Build:

Mother (optional):

Father (optional):

Siblings if any (optional):

Close Friends (optional):

Token (optional):

Reaping Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If Volunteered, why?:

Reaction:

Chariot outfit:

Skilled in:

Specialty:

Show or Hide skills:

What he/she showed the Gamemakers:

Score (be reasonable):

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Quote (optional):

Last thoughts before arena:

Survived the Bloodbath or not:

Obtained supplies (yes or no):

Obtained weapons (yes or no):

Obtained medicine (yes or no):

Preferred death in arena:

Is a career tribute (yes or no):

Ally (see tribute list) (optional):

Romance (optional):

How he/she reacts to Extreme Heat:

How he/she reacts to Extreme Cold:

How he/she reacts to Burns:

How he/she reacts to Sickness:

How he/she reacts to being attacked by a tribute:

How he/she reacts to being attacked by a mutt or other Gamemaker contraption:

Why would your tribute win?

How should I portray your tribute?

Anything Else:

Weapons (maximum of 4):

Sword

Mace

Axe

Trident

Warhammer

Whip

Club

Knife

Throwing Knives

Fists

Dynamite

Javelin

Bow & Arrows

Spear

Skills (maximum of 5):

Stealth

Camouflage

Fighting

Hunting

Tracking

Strength

Climbing

Speed

Edible Plants

Swimming

Strategies (maximum of 4):

Run

Hide

Fight

Ally

Get sponsors

Live off land

Learn surroundings

Accept death but try

I need 9 or 10 tributes to die in the bloodbath, so please submit some of those otherwise I will pull 9 or 10 out of a hat minus the careers - *Horror Organ*. Also as a side note, there can only be 7 careers in the pack.

That's all, thank you in advance, and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Sponsoring System

****Sponsor System****

If you wish to, you can send your tribute items in between chapters via sponsoring. If you want to, you can just private message me and I'll send it to your tribute as soon as possible.

Listed below are the ways to attain sponsor points.

-Submit a tribute = 100 points

-Post a positive review = 25 points

-Submit a mentor = 25 points

-Your tribute kills another tribute = 10 points

-Tell me who you want your tribute to ally with mid-games = 10 points

-Training Score: (1-3 = none) (4-6 = 10 points) (7-10 = 15 points) (11 = 20 points) (12 = 30 points)

-Your tribute survives the day = 10 points

-Submit arena IDEAS (I get to design the majority of the layout) = 20 points

Sponsor points can be used to buy items. All of the items you can buy and their price are listed below. Each day that passes, each item increases in value by 25 points.

-Sword = 100 points

-Mace = 100 points

-Axe = 75 points

-Trident = 125 points

-Whip = 75 points

-Club = 70 points

-Knife = 70 points

-12 throwing knives = 100 points

-Bow (no arrows) = 75 points

-12 Arrows = 60 points

-Warhammer = 175 points

-Spear shaft = 70 points

-3 spear heads = 30 points

-Dynamite (1 stick) = 125 points

-Scythe = 100 points

-Javelin = 90 points

-16 fl oz of cyanide (comes in flask) = 75 points

-Chest piece (armor) = 200 points

-Boots (armored) = 100 points

-Gloves and Gauntlets (armor) = 100 points (good for hand-to-hand combat)

-Helm (armor) = 200 points

-5 strips of beef jerkey = 20 points

-10 crackers = 20 points

-5 strips of licorice = 20 points

-Bag of randomized fruit = 30 points

-3 mozzarella sticks = 20 points

-Bag of raisins = 20 points

-Pasta with meatballs = 125 points

-Soup with vegetables = 125 points

-Ham = 75 points

-Feast (main course, dessert, side plate, fruit, veggies, milk, water) = 300 points

-Silverware = 5 points each

-Water (small = 20 points, medium = 40 points, large = 60 points)

-Milk (small = 25 points, medium = 50 points, large = 75 points)

-Gatorade (small = 30 points, medium = 60 points, large = 90 points)

-Soda of choice (small = 30 points, medium = 60 points, large = 90 points)

-Half gallon canteen (empty) = 30 points

-Half gallon canteen (filled) = 75 points

-Gallon canteen (empty) = 75 points

-Gallon canteen (full) = 150 points

-Small injury medicine (compatible with syringe) = 50 points

-Medium injury medicine (compatible with syringe) = 150 points

-Big deal injury medicine (compatible with syringe) = 250 points

-Sunscreen = 50 points

-Extra jacket = 100 points

-Cold medicine = 100 points

-Burn medicine = 100 points

-Sting medicine = 100 points

-Syringe (empty) = 50 points

-Syringe (filled with what you need) = 200 points

-Infection medicine = 200 points

-Tetanus medicine = 200 points

-Box filled with 12 matches (good for dynamite) = 25 points

-Grappling hook = 100 points

-Plastic Bag = 10 points

-Iodine (for purifying water) = 50 points

-Camouflage set = 150 points

-Sleeping bag = 150 points

-Tent = 300 points

-Flint and steel (for starting fires) = 50 points

-Fishing pole = 100 points

-Bait (for fishing pole) = 25 points

-Net (for capturing tributes) = 100 points

-Net (for catching fish) = 75 points

That's it for all of the sponsor crap. Feel free to buy at any time, and if you haven't already, submit!

-Matt


	3. Tribute List

TRIBUTE LIST

D1F - Maura Callahan (by Emmeline C. Thornbrooke)

D1M -

D2F - Mandy Heefinargy (by WinstonLover152)

D2M -

D3F -

D3M -

D4F -

D4M -

D5F -

D5M -

D6F -

D6M -

D7F -

D7M -

D8F -

D8M -

D9F -

D9M -

D10F -

D10M -

D11F -

D11M -

D12F -

D12M -


End file.
